Spirit Week At Forks High
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: It's Spirit Week at Forks High...how will Bella, Edward & Alice survive?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I still DO NOT own any Twilight characters. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. Also, this is all in Bella's POV.

As I slept, I felt a cool fingertip caressing my face, especially my lips. I opened my eyes, to find myself staring into Edward's. "Good morning, love" he whispered, and his lips softly pressed against mine. I closed my eyes, and when the kiss ended, I smiled. "Good morning" I replied, and crawled out of bed. "You go ahead and get ready, I'll be making you breakfast" Edward told me, and left to go downstairs.

I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door, making sure to lock it behind me. After adjusting the warmth of the water, I stepped in, sighing at the sensation. After washing my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner, I took my freesia scented body wash, lathered a washcloth with it, and washed my body. After rinsing it off, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out of the bathroom, and into my bedroom, once again locking the door.

I dressed myself in a pair of dark blue jeans, and then went through my closet to find a shirt. I finally pulled on a plain white polo shirt, with the first two buttons buttoned. I finished by pulling on the white Ecko sneakers Alice had bought me, and putting my hair into a ponytail. Then, I headed downstairs, to find Edward waiting with two pieces of French toast, covered in powered sugar and drizzled with maple syrup.

I sat down, and Edward placed himself in the chair next to me, looking a bit worried. I took the first bite, and made a face at him. "You don't like it?" he asked me, looking hurt and worried at the same time. I chewed and swallowed, then said "No Edward, it's just not fair for you to be better at cooking then me too". At that, he laughed, and watched me eat the rest of my breakfast, before placing my dishes in the sink, and following me out the door.

Edward and I walked out to the Volvo, and he opened the passenger door for me, helping me in. "Thank you, Edward" I said, as he smiled and closed the door. Before I knew it, the door was closed and we were backing out. My eyes took in the scenery, and then I realized something. This was the way to Edward's home. "Edward, where are we going?" I asked him, and he laughed. "Bella, we have to get Alice. We can't honestly expect _her _to walk to school, right?" he asked, and I nodded, feeling my cheeks grow warm. How could I have been so stupid?

Alice bounced out to the Volvo, and even _I _noticed she looked more excited then usual. She threw her bag into the backseat, and then followed it. After slamming the door shut, she began to bounce again. "Oh Bella, you're going to love the school announcements this morning!" she cried, as Edward shook his head, chuckled, and sped towards the school. I suddenly felt very afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Argh, I HATE having to post this in every single chapter, but I still don't own Edward and the rest of the characters from Twilight.

Edward soon pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, where he found us a parking spot and then parked the car, turning it off. Alice happily bounced out of the backseat, and Edward being Edward helped me out of the passenger seat. "See you guys in first period!" Alice called to us, and then ran off. Edward wrapped his arm around me, and I looked into his wonderful, golden eyes. "Do you know what is going on?" I asked, and he shook his head, smiling.

We soon arrived in our first period class, and settled down. Edward was on my right, Alice on my left. Alice was becoming increasingly bouncy as each second passed. "Edward, I'm starting to get worried about her" I whispered, and he laughed, sending my heart soaring. "Don't worry love, you'll find out soon enough what she is excited about" he whispered back, smiling at me. I nodded, and looked up as the intercom came on.

"Attention Students, for the rest of the week, we will be having Spirit Week" the principal started. Alice and Edward began to grin, and I felt my eyes widen. Spirit Week? Oh no, what would Alice do to us? The principal continued on. "Tuesday will be Sports Team Day, Wednesday will be Costume Day, Thursday will be Hawaiian/ Beach Day, and Friday will be Pajama Day. That is all" Alice grinned once more, and I sank into my seat, groaning.

As soon as class let out, we walked out and were in the hallway. "I have the best ideas for everyone" Alice cried, and laid it out. It was on a piece of paper, and it read:

_SPIRIT WEEK DRESS CODE THING!_

_Tuesday-Sports Team Day_

_Edward will be wearing a normal Broncos jersey, Bella a white and pink Broncos jersey, and I will be wearing a Raiders jersey. Don't worry Bella, I'll help you!_

_Wednesday-Costume Day_

_We will be going as the characters from the Wizard Of Oz. Bella will be Dorothy, Edward will be the Cowardly Lion, and I will be the Scarecrow._

_Thursday- Hawiian/ Beach Day_

_This day will be very fun! Since we are allowed to wear swimsuits, I've chosen them for us. Bella, you have a brown and pink two-piece, Edward has brown swimming trunks, and my swimsuit is a surprise! Don't worry Bella, there will also be cover-ups._

_Friday- Pajama Day_

_This is the day I am most excited about. But…all the pajamas will be a surprise. All I can promise you is that Bella and Edward's match! _

As I finished reading the list, I looked up at Alice. "Do I have to?" I whined, and she nodded, grinning. I had a feeling this would be a interesting week.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Rawr, I HATE having to post this in every single chapter, but I still don't own Edward and the rest of the characters from Twilight. Oh, and today is Tuesday!!

Alice had arranged for me to be staying at the Cullen's for the rest of the week. As I awoke the next morning, staring into Edward's beautiful, golden eyes, Alice bounced in. She tossed Edward's jersey at him, then pulled me out of bed. "Come on sleepy, let's get you ready!" she cried, clearly excited. I yawned, and followed her out of Edward's room and into her bathroom.

**Alice tossed me a pair of light-washed jeans, and a pink and white Broncos jersey. It fit nicely on my figure, and on the back it read 'ELWAY' and the number 7. I pulled on the shirt and jeans, and then Alice handed me a pair of white sneakers, which I pulled on. I then turned to look at her, and I gaped at how nice she looked. Alice was dressed in a park of dark jeans, a Raider's jersey that complimented her figure, and a pair of black sneakers. Then, I was sat in the chair, and Alice started work on my hair.**

**In the end, Alice had put me on foundation, powder, blush, eyeliner, white eyeshadow, and a bit of lip-gloss. She had then took my hair, put it in a high ponytail, and curled it. I looked very cute, and I liked my look. Alice had put on the same make-up I had on, except her make-up was a bit smokier, and her eye shadow was sparkly silver. Then, we walked into the hallway, where I found Edward, his eyes wide.**

**I returned the gesture, looking at him. He was dressed in a pair of plain blue jeans, his Broncos Jersey, which, on the back, read 'ELWAY' and 7 too. He also had on a pair of black Eckos, and his hair was in my favorite causal disarray. He walked up to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "You look amazing," he said softly, and I looked back up at him. "You don't look too bad yourself"**

**We walked downstairs, said good-bye to everyone, and got into the Volvo. We arrived at school, and I looked at the different jerseys. Some had football, some had baseball, and a few had basketball. I noticed Jessica dressed in a pink and white St. Louis Cardinals baseball shirt, Lauren in a Steelers football jersey, Angela in a Yankees baseball Jersey, Eric in a Colorado Rockies baseball Jersey, and Tyler in a Patriots football Jersey. Finally, there was Mike. Alice and Edward were happily laughing at how stupid he looked.**

**Mike was dressed in a complete basketball outfit. His team was appartently the Phoenix Suns. I knew the only reason he was wearing that team's 'outfit' was because I was from Phoenix. Mike had the whole get-up on, which included the jersey, shorts, sneakers, and wristbands. It was slightly cold out, and he was shivering. It was hilarious, and soon, the whole school was laughing at Mike. I couldn't wait to see what he would come up with tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Hisssss, I HATE having to post this in every single chapter, but I still don't own Edward and the rest of the characters from Twilight. Oh, and today is Wednesday!

My breathing was nice and even, as I dreamt about Edward and I. He had taken me to London, England, and we were in a fancy restaurant. He leaned in to kiss me, when…."WAKE UP!". This was the scream of my wonderful sister Alice, who apparently felt the need to wake me from this wonderful dream. I groaned, and rolled over, my eyes opening slightly. "What was that for?"

Alice giggled, replying "sorry, it was an accident I yelled so loud". I knew that one, she was not sorry, and two, this was not an accident. "Okay, what do you want?" I replied, my eyes opening a bit more. "Silly, it's costume day! "Time to get you ready" Alice said, bouncing ever so slightly. Oh no, she excited, which was never a good thing. I sighed, and crawled out of bed. "Where's Edward?" I asked, following Alice out of the room.

"Getting ready. I locked him in the bathroom so you couldn't see him" Alice replied, as we walked into her bedroom. She tossed me the outfit, and I took it without complaint. I knew that if I complained, she would force me into it. I sighed, and undressed from my pajamas. I started by pulling on the white short-sleeved shirt, and then, I grabbed the blue and white checked jumper. I gaped at the length of the dress, which only went down to mid-thigh. I sighed, and put it on with Alice glaring at me.

Soon, I was dressed. My jumper had frilly lace on the bottom, but it looked nice on me. I was also dressed in white socks, and the sparkly red shoes, except mine had one-inch heels. I also carried a small, tan basket with my black little Toto inside. Then, Alice towed me into the bathroom. I sat on the chair, and soon, my make-up was done, which were really mascara, foundation, powder and bright red lipstick. She had brushed out my hair, and put it into a small ponytail, with the rest down my back. Attached to that ponytail was a small, blue and white checked bow.

While I was admiring myself, Alice got herself ready. She was dressed in the blue long-sleeved tunic, with the bottom cut in a wavy pattern, and the brown pants. She had also tied the white cord around her waist, and it looked exactly the way the Scarecrow had worn it. On top of the tunic was the brown poncho-thing, cut in strips, with another white cord wrapped around it. Out of the pants and shirt, there was some straw sticking out. On her head sat the black hat, with straw sticking out of it, covering her own black hair. Finally, Alice had on black combat boots, and had painted her nose a light shade of pink, with her cheeks the same color. In the end, she looked very, very cute.

"Come on, I know the lion is waiting for you" Alice said, and took my hand. She bounced out of the door, tugging me along. As we walked into the hallway, my breath caught. There stood Edward, dressed as the cowardly lion. However, he looked anything but cowardly.

Edward was dressed in an exact replica of the lion's costume from the movie. He looked exactly like him, and I loved it. I walked up to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. "So, once again, the lion fell in love with the lamb" he murmured.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Firstly, thank you for the reviews. Secondly, I am sorry to announce this will probably be the only chapter coming out this weekend. We don't have school tomorrow, so for my birthday (it's Monday!), my mom rented a hotel room for my best friend and I to stay the night at. So tomorrow, I will be packing, and getting ready for the sleepover, Saturday I will be trying to wake up and also buying shoes, and Sunday I have to sing at Palm Sunday Mass, and possibly buy more shoes. Thanks for understanding!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I did own Twilight, do you think I would be righting fan-fiction

Disclaimer: If I did own Twilight, do you think I would be righting fan-fiction? No, I would be forcing Edward to marry me. -Edward hides-

We all walked outside after pictures with Esme, climbing into the Volvo. Edward raced us to school, and we soon arrived. Everyone adored our outfits, and a few of them were pretty good. The funniest ones were Mike, Jessica and Lauren.

Apparently, Mike had wanted to dress up as Superman, but was denied by Jessica, who had her own idea for his costume. Mike was dressed as...get this...Troy Bolton from High School Musical. He was dressed in the red basketball shorts, the basketball shirt that read on the front in white "WILDCATS", and on the back Troy's number. On his feet were polished white sneakers and matching socks. He carried an inflatable basketball that read "HSM 1 & 2 ROCKS" written on it in Sharpie.

Jessica had dressed as Gabriella. She had tried to straighten her curly hair, leaving it a bit curly. Let's just say, it looked worst then it did in the first place. She was dressed in a red spaghetti strap dress with white polka dots on it, a pair of white quarter inch heels, and had on the necklace Troy gave to Gabriella in HSM 2.

Finally, Lauren was dressed as Sharpay. "Fits her perfectly" Edward whispered to me, and I bit my lip, trying not to laugh out loud, for the fact she was looking at us. She had on a black mini-skirt, a black tank top that read "PRINCESS AND LOVING IT" over a white t-shirt, a pair of white flip-flops, and a silver crown. She held a small stuffed dog, like the one she had in the second movie. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Soon, Alice and Edward joined me.

As the day went on, I saw many interesting characters. Eric was dressed as Harry Potter, Angela and Ben dressed as Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy from Pride & Prejudice, and Tyler was dressed as Frankenstein from his favorite movie, which I'm sure you can guess what it is. The favorite costumes of the day had been Edward, Alice and I, and Ben and Angela.

When we arrived home, Alice took me to her bedroom, leaving me to change, while she walked down to Edward's room, carrying a sparkly blue wrapped gift. I had soon changed into the pajamas left on the bed for me. When I looked down, I gasped. I was dressed in a blue and white striped spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of blue boy shorts. I turned the tank top around, and almost screamed. _Victora's Secret._

Alice soon arrived back in the room. "You like?" she asked, as I stared at her in fury. When she realized I was about to scream at her, she simply took my hand, guided me out her door, down the hallway, and into Edward's room. With that, she closed the door and left me staring at Edward, dressed only in a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, shirtless.

Edward turned to look at me, and his face soon had the same expression as mine. Open-mouthed, wide-eyed, and ogling. Suddenly, I felt myself crashing on to Edward's bed, and his ice-cold lips meeting my warm ones, crashing into them. Yes, it was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. In fact, I don't even own Edward, which makes me very unhappy.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the night, curled into Edward's rock-hard chest, his arms wrapped around my warm body. My dreams continued onwards, until I felt Edward planting soft kisses around my face, followed by the whisper of "Bella, wake up. It's time for school". Yes, this _was _the way to wake up. I opened my eyes, and he smiled. "Alice wants you"

I sighed, and kissed his collarbone, whispering my own good morning. I then climbed out of bed, and walked out of the door and into Alice's room, where she sat on the bed. "Finally" she said, and patted the spot on the bed next to her. I sat, and she handed me a Hollister swimsuit. It was a black bikini with white spots. "Don't worry, there's a cover-up"

I headed into the bathroom, and changed into it. The bikini surprisingly looked nice on me, the top filled it, and the back of the bottom looked nice, and firm. Soon, Alice knocked on my door and came in. "It looks so cute!" she cried, and handed me a white cotton cover-up, that hugged my curves and came with a hood. I slipped it on, and sat down on the seat to get my hair done.

Alice got to work on my hair, and in about fifteen minutes, it was done. My locks had been put into a messy bun, a few strands hanging down, and into the bun Alice had pinned four flowers. White, black, white, black the pattern was. She then brushed on a small amount of powder, not putting on mascara or any of the regular. After adding clear lip-gloss, she said "I'm going to get ready, then we'll meet Edward".

When Alice walked back into the room, I gaped at her for about five minutes. "Bella" she said, and I snapped out of my... thinking to notice what she was really wearing. It was a blue and purple metallic string bikini, and it fit her figure perfectly. She had on a black cotton cover-up, the same as mine. She handed me a pair of matching flip-flops then put on a pair of blue flip-flops for herself. "Ready?"

I nodded, and Alice whispered softly in my ear "walk with your hips shaking, and be confident. Make Edward _want _you". With that, she walked out of the room, following her own advice. I heard Jasper groan "Alice, do you ENJOY torturing me?" and then a crash as they ran downstairs. I took a deep breath, and with Alice's words running through my mind, I followed suit. I saw Edward's eyes grow wide, and even though I wanted to do the same, I kept walking.

When I reached Edward, I looked up at him and smiled, slightly pouting. "Edward, why are your eyes so big?" I whispered, before he lifted me into his arms and kissed me. "Because of you" he whispered in between kisses. As he carried me downstairs, I looked over his outfit. Alice must have got to him. He wore black swim trunks that read "HOLLISTER" in white down the side, a white t-shirt that was a bit too tight and showed off his muscles, and a pair of black flip-flops.

When we arrived downstairs, I noticed Jasper holding Alice in his lap and kissing her on the couch, Esme snapping pictures and grinning of me, my arms wrapped around Edward's neck, who was holding me. Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be upstairs, and Carlisle had already left for work. Alice managed to break away from Jasper, and stop Esme from her pictures. "Time for school" she announced, and Edward carried me out to the car.

When we arrived at school, Edward didn't seem willing to let go of me. He scooped me up in my arms, and, just to make his smile grow wider, and because I was actually enjoying this, I wrapped my arms back around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. Alice walked beside him, grinning at some surprise that none of us new about.

When we walked into the school, everything stared at us. Mike's face turned red in jealously and rage, Jessica shot venomous looks at us, Ben wrapped his arms around Angela's waist and she blushed, pleased, Lauren looked like she wanted to murder me, and Tyler and Eric stared enviously at Edward. When we made it to class, he sat me on my feet, and we walked, hand and hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would be off slaughtering the Volturi. Evil people, Jane would go first. I would turn her powers on herself for torturing poor Edward. Oh, and this actually happened this year, during our beach day.

Edward and I walked into the classroom, taking our usual seats in the back. Alice danced in behind us, taking her usual seat next to me. "Wait till you hear the morning announcements" she whispered, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Good morning students, this is Eric with your morning announcements. Thank you, our dear principal, for letting me" Eric's voice began, then a voice in the background saying "get on with it, Eric". "Okay, please report outside immediately, we have a surprise"

Alice tugged me to my feet, and rushed us outside. Since it looked like she was dragging me, Edward scooped me up in his arms, laughing, and ran with Alice outside. While he ran, I was dazzled, staring into his face. His eyes light with happiness, his teeth gleaming, his laugh echoing around us.

When we were outside, I was surprised at the most. Alice was bouncing, Edward looked excited, and I was simply staring. It was a tall, 40 feet inflatable waterslide. It was also very long, probably about 2 miles. Fresh water was flowing down it, ready to go. At the top stood Eric, ready for announcements.

"Students of Forks High, welcome to Beach Day! We will be having a fun in the clouds day. As I call your name, your will be required to take off any cover-ups or flip-flops, come up here, and go down. Pairs and Triplets will be called too" Eric announced, followed by a loud cheering.

"Our first is a pair. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, get up here!" Eric called. Edward grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes, smiling. He pulled off my cover-up, and I pulled off his shirt, the crowd watching. We then kicked off our flip-flops, and climbed up the ladders. When we reached the top, I took his hand, and we took a running start, before bouncing up and hitting the slide.

As soon as we hit it, we both shot down on our backs, the water carrying us. As we hit the bottom, both laughing, we slid until our feet smacked against the end. Edward grinned, and I smiled back, happy to see him carefree and happy for once. He then stood up, lifted me in his arms, and turned to the cheering crowd as we got off.

"Our next will be a single, and that is Alice Cullen!" Eric announced, and many screams and shouts started. Even Edward yelled for his sister, me yelling in his arms. Alice grinned, tossed off her cover-up and flip-flops next to ours, and dashed up the ladder. She ran forward, and flopped onto her stomach, and soon was sliding at a speed of about 20-MPH down the slide.

When she got off the slide, she dashed over to us. "Isn't this fun?" she thrilled, grabbing Edward's elbow and tugging him over to the next 'event'. Water twister. One of the teacher stood there, and he greeted us with a grin. "Just three, huh? Well, climb in and let's get started"

By the end, Edward and Alice were against each other. I watched as tried to stay perfectly still. Alice was looking at me with begging eyes, and the teacher didn't say anything about me getting back in the water, so I climbed back in and walked over to Edward. "When it for me" I breathed, and started to plant small kisses on his face. The temptation worked, because he sprang out of the twister mat thing and onto me, repeating the torture. Alice was cheering, but all I felt was his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Get this through your heads

Disclaimer: Get this through your heads. I.DO.NOT.OWN.TWILIGHT. Got it? Oh, and I wanted to see what everyone thought of this idea for the next chapter: Forks High decides to hold a sleepover in the High School gym for Pajama Day, all night. It would be like the sequel to Spirit Week. Review and tell me! Oh, and Stephenie Meyer does exist in the world, but only her book The Host does. This was something of a filler chapter.

We spent the rest of the day outside, in the cover of the clouds. The weather was surprisingly warm, and the swimsuits very interesting. Mike had worn the shortest thing he was allowed to wear (he had tried to go naked but his mother wouldn't allow it, according to Edward), a little baby blue bikini bottom like thing. He then tried the rest of the day to seduce me, which ended up with me punching him.

Luckily, none of the teachers saw and everyone thought it was very funny. My fist was numb for about an hour or so, but luckily didn't break or swell or any of the usual things. But then again, Mike isn't a mythical vampire or werewolf. Mike didn't end up as lucky as I was. He had a bloody nose, and I'm pretty sure something is wrong with a certain part of his male anatomy after I kicked him in a…sensitive spot.

Jessica and Lauren had the same idea, except they went after Edward. Both had dressed in the skimpiest bikinis that the school allowed, Lauren's in a hot pink and Jessica's in a lime green. They looked like those limited edition crayons you get in the Crayola box. Edward simply ignored them, and after her 39th try, Lauren gave up. Sometime during her 71st try, Jessica realized she wasn't going to win either and gave up. Edward was very relieved.

Edward, Alice and I had arrived home about half an hour ago, still damp from today. Thankfully, the sun had dried most of the water off our bodies, or Edward wouldn't have let anyone, including himself, into the Volvo. We had taken showers, and I was once again spending the night. Since there was no homework, I sat cross-legged on Edward's bed in a pair of light green and white pajama pants, a short-sleeved light green henley and wet hair, reading a book called The Host by Stephenie Meyer.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme had gone out on a hunting trip. Emmett was downstairs playing a game on one of their…I mean our…many gaming systems. I think. Carlisle was in his office either reading one of his very large, very heavy, very painful medical books about a disease he hadn't read about in a while, or working on one of the cases of his patients. That I was sure of, because Edward had informed me of it before he left.

I sighed, and placed the book down, sliding the bookmark onto the page beginning Chapter 44, which was titled Healed. Crawling off the massive bed, I jumped to the floor with a hop, catching myself on the bed before I fell. I slowly walked out the door and down the hall, letting out a breath of relief when I didn't trip. Now the next enemy: stairs.

I slid myself down on to my bottom, and began bouncing down each step. On the 8th step, I hear a loud booming laugh from downstairs, and look up from the next step to see Emmett. He is pointing at me and laughing, looking as if he really could, tears would be streaming down his face in mirth. I sighed, and bounced down the remaining nine steps before standing up.

I took two steps towards him, and not regarding the carpet, tripped. I let out an _oomph_ as I hit the carpet; it luckily was so thick it shielded me from major injury. Emmett followed me, crashing on the floor as he began shaking the house with loud laughs, as Carlisle rushed downstairs. "Bella, Emmett, are you two okay?" he asked, looking at both of us with an expression that probably read _Bella got hurt again, but I'm wondering, has Emmett gone insane?_

Carlisle helped me up and over to the couch, checking me over. "You're going to have a bruise on your knee from the fall, but that's really it" he said, then turned to Emmett. "Is he okay?" he asked me, and I giggled, nodding. "Yeah, I was going down the stairs in a apparently funny way to keep from hurting myself, and Emmett found it hilarious. When I fell, he collapsed from laughing" I explained, and Carlisle nodded.

He stood, and replied "well, I'll be returning to my study now. If you need anything, my door is always open". Carlisle disappeared up the stairs, and Emmett sat up, grinning like a maniac. "Hey Bella, could you do that again?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. In case you haven't noticed, I really don't. I'm serious; I'm not lying. I swear! This chapter is dedicated to **LaTuaCantante14**, who was the only one who gave me feedback on the sleepover idea. Thanks!**

WhenEdward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme arrived home, Emmett was happy to tell them about the fun time we had while they were hunting. Edward was growling at the rest of the family, who were laughing hysterically. Alice suddenly paused in her laughing, her body going as straight as a board and her eyes staring out into space.

Jasper cut his laughing off abruptly, and rushed over to Alice, taking her into her arms and holding her. When she came back to the present, she looked at Edward. "Go get your laptop, and bring up your e-mail. You'll be receiving a very exciting e-mail meant for Bella, yourself and myself in about two minutes" she told him. Edward sighed, and dashed upstairs to get his laptop.

He came back down, carrying the laptop with his e-mail opened. Alice nodded at him, and we all settled down on to the couch and floor to see what Alice was so excited about. "In 5…4…3…2…1" Alice said, and the millisecond after she said one, a little pop-up came up saying "Hello, _The Future Husband Of The Beautiful Bella Swan_, you have mail!"

Edward placed his head down in embarrassment, as the family laughed louder and I snuggled closer into him. "I think it's sweet" I whispered, a slight blush gracing my features as I kissed his cheek. "Really?" he whispered back, turning his head to face me and smiling his crooked smile that made my heart melt. I nodded, and with his family still laughing, his soft lips were placed on mine in another one of his perfect kisses.

When we had finished with our kiss, Edward brought up the new e-mail. "Something from the school" he told everyone, clicking the open button. Soon the mail popped up, sent to each student from the principal of the school. I knew Alice and I had gotten one too, but it was easier to just use this one all together. It read:

Students Of The Senior Class Of Forks High School-

_To celebrate the ending of Spirit Week, we shall be having a senior school sleepover in the gym. Tomorrow, please bring the necessities to school (sleeping bag, pillow, food, etc.). We will spend the day setting up in the gym, and doing various activities and games. _

_Girls will change in the girl's locker room, and boys in the boy's locker room. Please refrain from going into the locker room of the opposite sex, it will get you two detentions and being kicked out of the sleepover. Couples must refrain from doing anything more than heavy kissing, pushing the limits will result in one detention for each person and being forced to leave._

_Teachers will be supervising, so that means no inappropriate behavior. They will be in the gym, but in an area away from you students. There is no time for lights out, but all students must leave the gym by ten in the morning. On a lighter note, I hope you have fun, and music and such are allowed._

_Signed-_

_Your Principal_

Alice cheered, Edward looked worried, and I was with Edward on this one. An all night sleepover meant the boys trying to get the girls, and probably spying on them while they slept. The girls might just do it to the boys too. Lucky for me, I had a non-sleeping _fiancée_, and I planned to flaunt my engagement ring for the first time tomorrow night.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah, I kinda…don't…own Twilight, okay

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I kinda…don't…own Twilight, okay! Jeez, stop pressuring me, people. Sorry I haven't posted for so long, really busy. My cousin from Cali flew in and I have been spending time with her (she put MASCARA on me –shudders-), and my other cousin, who lives in my town, is having jaw surgery, which means she gets to have her jaw wired shut for 6 WEEKS. We will call her Linny. So I have to spend time with her and…care for her with my other cousin, whom we will call California. But, at every break I get, whether they are watching TV or listening to music, I will be on Linny's computer, writing you chapters as California screams at me to watch The Secret Life Of The American Teenager with her. In fact, right now I am sitting in the backseat of Linny's cute blue car, typing you this chapter, as we drive for 2 hours to the place where Linny is going to get her jaw surgery. While Miley Cyrus blaring out of the speakers, with Linny and California singing along. Ugh, I hate them sometimes. Thank Carlisle for Linny's laptop, which they have graciously let me use. Okay, enough about me. Let's get to the chapter!**

The next morning, the three of us were packed and ready to go. Edward and I shared a bag, simple, black with thin golden threads woven together and reading "B.S & E.C". Alice had chosen a furry, white bag that read in pink, thick writing "A.C", her initials. Each were large rolling suitcases, packed with clothes for both tonight, tomorrow, and also contained the things needed for a sleep-over.

These two bags had been loaded into the Volvo's trunk, along with two tote bags, one in black and gold and the other in pink and white. One was loaded with food, for me, and four water bottles loaded with mountain lion blood for Edward and deer blood for Alice. The other bag contained various forms of entertainment, from DVD players to a small white boom box.

Finally were sleeping bags. A large black one for Edward and myself, and a furry white one for Alice. Next were pillows, golden silk ones for Edward and I, and Alice a matching furry white one. After adding the items mentioned above, and Jasper promising to sneak in during the night to see Alice, we left towards the school, going at a speed of about 98 miles per hour. Vampires and their speed.

We were directed to the gym by a cheerful freshmen, I'm pretty sure her name was Tiana Sam. Walking in, I was pleased to see we were one of the first ones here, and there were many places to select. We finally ended up in the right corner of the gym, across the whole room from the locker rooms. Alice and Edward began to set up, me helping all I could. Which, after I almost dropped one of the tote bags, which almost broke the water bottles, which almost exposed my fiancée's and sister-in-law's secret, wasn't much.

Twenty minutes later, everything was ready. The black sleeping bag had been placed up against the wall, the pillows leaning against the wall in a bed like fashion. I hadn't noticed that they had packed airbeds, and the sleeping bag was actually sitting atop a double air mattress. Next to that one, was the white sleeping bag, pillow in the same way, this one atop a single air mattress. The large suitcases had been used to create 2 walls around the sleeping bags, protecting us from people, which the tote bags resting against those said suitcases.

My engagement ring sat in the back pocket of my dark wash skinny jeans Alice had forced me into. We had planned on when I was to put it on, it was too be during the game of truth or dare. Alice was to ask me if anyone had ever proposed to me, and I would say yes, showing my ring and announcing the event of myself wedding Edward. Edward was absolutely jubilant when I had told him I wanted to make our engagement public. So far, the only people that knew were Charlie, Renee, and the Cullens. But after tonight, the whole school would know.

Soon, everyone else had arrived. Ben and Angela were next to us, and we invited them to join our group, and soon it was Ben's camouflage sleeping bag next to the newly made larger wall, and Angela's matching purple camouflage sleeping bag next to Alice's. I noticed Angela shooting nervous glances at Ben, who would smile back reassuringly at her and mouth 'I love you', as she would nod, mouth it back and then squirm slightly. We had been sitting in our little hut for a while, Angela and Ben sitting close to each other on Alice's sleeping bag, since Alice was busy putting theirs on air mattresses. I was leaning into Edward, his arm wrapped around me. "Do you know what's up with them?" I whispered in a low volume, much too low for Angela and Ben to hear. Edward just shook his head, a 'you'll see' crooked smirk on his face.

I shook my head at him, playfully sticking out my tongue as he laughed softly at me. "Ah, my Bella" he murmured. I smiled softly, pushing myself up to his ear and whispering softly "I love you". Edward looked me in the eyes, allowing love; devotion and adoration show through. Even without him saying it, I knew he loved me too. I glanced around at the scene around us. Angela and Ben now sat on their air mattresses, seeming to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Alice was stretched out on her own mattress, and it seemed she was reading. Then there was Edward and I.

I noticed Mike, Eric and Tyler had set up a little camp right in front of us, their sleeping bags facing us. Mike was holding binoculars, Eric a listening device which helped you zoom in on people's conversations, and Tyler a notebook, seeming to write down at a fast speed for a human, occasionally glancing at Eric, who was also staring at me, along with the rest of the boys. Feeling self-conscious, I looked down at my outfit. Nothing seemed wrong with it. A white, flowy tank top with gold glitter on the top part, dark blue skinny jeans, and golden flip-flops. My hair had been put in many braids over night, and now was nice and wavy. No, nothing was wrong, except for the fact that the shirt Alice had put me in, well, the white part was see through. Which was the reason Edward was allowing a low growl to come from him as the boys stared at my snowy white stomach. Joy.

Jessica had set up camp on the side of us, and Lauren seemed to be with her. Both were staring at my husband, whom was in a pair of matching dark wash jeans and a golden, tight fitting t-shirt. Alice. I shot them a ferocious glare that Emmett taught me, and they both looked away, seeming slightly…embarrassed to be caught ogling my boyfriend. No, wait, slash that. _Fiancée. _ Sighing, I turned my attention to a group of kids that were doing the conga around the room to Disturbia by Rihanna. Okay, that was weird. Everyone knows that it's better to do the conga to SOS by Rihanna.

Allowing another sign to escape my lips, I brought my watch to my face. A 'simple' one, as Edward has put it, a pearl white with small diamonds, the time read 12:46 p.m. We had been allowed to come to school late, seeing as we would be skipping classes all day. Only about two more hours and I would reveal my, erm, _secret _to the world. Okay, or maybe just all of Forks and La Push.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own a large, steaming cup of coffee, which is keeping me awake at 7:30 in the freakin' morning as my cousin is getting surgery. I also got a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles. Anyway, I checked my e-mail this morning, and was so amazed at the amount of reviews, I almost peed myself! However, I couldn't, since it was 6 in the morning where I am and we were in a car, driving to the hospital, with Linny wide awake and freaking over her surgery, me half awake and complaining about how I wanted coffee, and California, who is next to me at the moment, dead asleep. She still is, in fact. So, here I am going to answer some of your reviews:

**Queen Of True Love- Thank you. Your review made me go OMIGOD! too.**

Vera-Lynnemerald- I am not from the land Down Under, I am from the land of McDonalds and high gas prices, a.k.a. USA. No, the Broncos are my favorite football team from Denver, Colorado.LaTuaCantante14- You are so totally welcome for the dedication! Wanna be friends? :-)

Klutzygirl134- Yes, I am going to continue with this story! I just suck at updating and such because of my freakishly preppy cousins. They like to 'torture' me. It involves pink and make-up. Thanks for the idea, I might use that.

Sarah V.- Thank you! Your review made me all warm and fuzzy inside. :-)

MeLAnI.WanDerEr- Wow, nice name. I can see you are a fan of the Host. Erm, yes, it is about Spirit Week at Forks High. Didn't you read the title?

**Person ()- You rock! I luffed your review, it made me happy. This chapter is dedicated to you, cause you made me happy at 7:35 in the morning. Not many people can do that, not even my godfather, who helped me escape from my Victoria's Secret-obsessed cousins yesterday, and bought me one of the Twilight t-shirts from Hot Topic.**

**Debcripps- Thank you. Here, have a virtual hug. Remember, HUGS NOT DRUGS!**

VampireCat3- Thank you also. I luff your name. –nods-

Bellaxvampire- Thank you. Oh yeah, it's a good show, it's just that I have not watched them all, and it gets a little annoying with California telling me to shut up every 5 seconds to make sure I'm not talking. Rawr.

Lily- You know, maybe I will include that in the aftermath. Or make a separate one-shot for it. Thank you for the idea!

Now, on with the chapter!

"Alright everyone, welcome to the 1st annual Spirit Week Senior Sleepover! We're going to start off with a few games, so please come and line up in front of me, but not too close" a teacher announced, starting off the actual sleep-over. "Oh Bella, this is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed, grabbing my hand and towing me along as we got in line. To my right was Edward, and my left Alice. As soon as everyone was in line, the teacher began explaining our first 'game'. Oh Joy of Joys.

"Okay, so I want you all to sit in a circle. We'll be playing truth or dare. Please, keep it rated PG-13. The teachers will be over there if you need us" the same teacher droned on. After that, he escaped to the other side of the gym, where it seemed like the teachers were having their own game. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Jessica asked, smirking at the crowd. We were all in a large circle, and no one dared raise his or her hand. Except for Alice.

"I'll go first" Alice answered, and then turned a bit to she was facing me. "Truth or dare, Bella?" she questioned, winking at me. "Truth" I answered, and half the class leaned forward, eager to hear my hopefully embarrassing question. "Okay, have you ever been proposed to?" Alice asked, and the half of the class leaned back, disappointment on their faces. However, most of the girls leaned forward now, wanting to see if the answer was yes.

I blushed, looking at all the eager faces. "Well, yes" I admitted, and the girls all gasped. "Who proposed to you, Bella?" Jessica asked, and I knew I would have to answer the question. "Edward Cullen" I answered, blushing even more, if it was possible, as Edward grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "What did you say, and when was it?" Lauren pressed, desperate to have the information I was giving her.

"He proposed for the first time about a year ago, and the second time about two or three weeks back. And I said yes" I answered, blushing, the crimson tint darkening. Half the girls gasped, half the guys looked disappointed, Mike looked as if he was about to cry, and the other half of the girls squealed, jumping up and running over to me. The group included Angela, who tackled me with a hug. "Well, let's see the ring!" she cried.

Laughing and smiling, I pulled the ring out of my back pocket, slipping it on my finger, where it would stay forever. "That is so beautiful!" Jessica cried, eyeing the ring. "Thank you, it was Edward's mother's" I answered, taking a quick moment to glance at my _fiancée's _face. The sight was breath taking. His face seemed to be lit up as people congratulated him also, his teeth gleaming and eyes twinkling. Edward thanked each person in earnest, seeming thrilled.

People also congratulated Alice, asking about the wedding. She promised everyone an invitation, and also shared the same few details of information with person after person. Everyone stopped to tell her how lucky she was to be the maid of honor, and also to congratulate her about gaining a sister-in-law. So far, this sleepover was totally awesome. Alice's words, not mine.


End file.
